Question
by Atlantia45
Summary: As Watanuki and Doumeki walk to school, Doumeki asks a question. Watanuki isn't all to complaint to answer


Atlantia45

A/N: Keeping it brief, first time with this couple, fun to be had.

Disclaimer: if I did have rights over them this story would have made it into the manga.

* * *

"Hey."

"I have a name you know. What?"

"Did you bring a dessert?"

Watanuki glared at Doumeki, "You never change, do you? Honestly, I spoil you too much. I shouldn't even be friends with you at all let alone feed you. Yet I grace you with my presence! You should be eternally grateful for me! I cook for you every day and you've never once shown a hint of gratitude. I never knew you were so pompous, then again, I wish I never knew _you_-"

"Hey."

"What?"

"Are you done?"

Watanuki grunted and sucked in a great gasp of air, "NO, I am not done yet. And I won't be done until you listen to me! All the time you treat me like a slave. Watanuki make me this, Watanuki make me that. I am tired of it! I already have Yuuko to deal with and ever since you started looming over me you have doubled the burden!"

Doumeki ignored Watanuki's complaints and bluntly cut him off, "Look, I am asking a simple question. Did you bring dessert today?"  
Watanuki ignored the comment and continued on, walking in the direction of the school. Both Watanuki and Doumeki were exhausted from the night before, after having to deal with another of Yuuko's "missions." Both were drained and very irritated. As they continued towards school, the argument begun again.

Doumeki walked closer to Watanuki, "Did you or did you not bring dessert. That's all I want to know."

Watanuki, walking further ahead glanced back at Doumeki, "You sure are pig-headed. Why the hell are you even here? Shouldn't you be at archery club or something? Don't bother me!"

Catching up to the other teen, Doumeki pressed on, "Answer my question."

"You know I don't have to take this! What is this? An interrogation! You are so arrogant it makes me sick! Just because I offer my homemade meals for you to eat doesn't mean I have to take all of your orders! Hell, you should be taking orders from me! If it weren't for you I would have been able to finish my Valentine's Day present for Himiwari! You just had to stay at my house almost all night didn't you? You couldn't go home and make your own food? Why can't YOU be like Himiwari, hmm? She is so sweet and kind! And generous, and attractive too! You are nothing like her, not in the least bit."

Doumeki glared at the blabbering teen and reached into his bag. Watanuki continued forward, ranting and raving, walking further away.

"And another thing, you NEVER think of others! Only yourself! That seriously-"

Suddenly, Watanuki felt a long soft cloth cover his mouth and pull him backward, muffling him completely. Watanuki attempted to turn to catch a glimpse of his attacker, struggling against the other man's strength. The other man leaned in and abruptly whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day, you idiot."

"Doumeki?" A blush spread across Watanuki's face. Watanuki stopped struggling, and he felt the grip loosen. His attacker stepped away from him and the impromptu muzzle relaxed and lay limp across Watanuki's chest and shoulders.

"A…a scarf?" He removed the indigo scarf, looking down on it as he held the scarf in both of his hands, "What? What is this?"

Watanuki turned towards his attacker and stared in confusion and frustration, "Doumeki, what? What is this? Why did you?"  
Doumeki irritably mumbled, "I told you already, didn't I?"

"I don't need this, you take it back." Watanuki said trying to hide his blush, draping the scarf over Doumeki's shoulder, "You almost murdered me with that thing! I hope you know that!"

"It isn't polite to reject a gift, idiot." Doumeki shot a fierce glance at Watanuki briefly then began to rummage through his bag.

"Well, it isn't polite to nearly strangle a person to death." Watanuki barked.

"You're really naïve, aren't you?" Doumeki approached the annoyed teen and handed him a small box tied with a bright red ribbon. "Open it."

"What's this now-"

"Just do it." Doumeki glared at Watanuki deeply in anticipation.

Watanuki stared back angrily, "You're pulling my leg right? It's probably full of spring loaded snakes-"

"Kimihiro!" Watanuki retreated slightly from the shock of hearing Doumeki say his name. Doumeki continued to stare intensely at Watanuki, "Open the damn box."

Watanuki glanced at him skeptically, and gazed down at the box. Watanuki removed the ribbon and opened the box staring at the contents.

"No way…" Watanuki muttered as his face glowed beet red. Inside was an assortment of chocolate candies, ranging from white chocolate to dark chocolate. All ornately and carefully placed and designed. "These are…chocolates. For-for me?"

"Yes, you idiot."

Watanuki continued to stare at the chocolates, "Doumeki…I AM NOT A GIRL! You're doing this to tease me aren't you! First the scarf, then the chocolates? I find that insulting. Treating me like I were you obedient little house wife! I won't take it! Not today! Take these back!" Watanuki quickly covered the chocolates and shoved them back into Doumeki's hands.

Doumeki sighed placing the box back into his bag, "God, why are you so dense?"

"Hey! What the Hell is that supposed to mean, huh?" Watanuki quickly turned in a huff and started to stomp away. As he began to distance himself for the other teen, Watanuki felt a strong grip on his shoulder yank him backward, causing twist around and face Doumeki. Doumeki glared at the younger teen threateningly, and clenched he grip tightly around Watanuki's arm. Watanuki stared into his intimidating glare, but was startled to see pulled Watanuki close to him and embraced him tightly. Watanuki was unsure how to react; blushing deep red he began to stammer, "W-wait Doumeki. What the hell are you-"

Doumeki groaned and pulled away from the embrace and leaned in towards Watanuki's face, planting a kiss on Watanuki's forehead. "You're so naïve," Doumeki breathed.

"D-Doumeki!" Watanuki spine tingled as he felt Doumeki press his lips against Watanuki's forehead. He could feel Doumeki's fingers rake through his hair. As Doumeki breathed him in and as he exhaled Watanuki shivered at the feeling of Doumeki's warm breath. As Doumeki pulled away Watanuki wore a confused expression. Doumeki gazed sincerely into Watanuki's eyes, smirking a bit. He found that look on Watanuki's face the most alluring.

"Doumeki-" Watanuki began lowly but was suddenly silenced by Doumeki.

Doumeki leaned in once more and pressed his lips onto Watanuki's, wrapping his long arms around the stunned teen. Watanuki's eyes widened with shock staring into Doumeki's golden eyes. Watanuki felt Doumeki's lips wrap around his lower lip sucking gently; lulling him to shut his eyes and embrace this new feeling; enticing Doumeki to indulge in his kiss. Watanuki shuddered as Doumeki nibbled on lower lip and the grip around him tightened. Watanuki let out a muffled whimper attracting Doumeki more and more.

"Hey-" Watanuki gasped and pulled away, but when he parted his lips Doumeki leaned in closer, deepening the kiss further. Doumeki pressed his tongue passed Watanuki's opened mouth, groping every single aspect and crevice. Watanuki melted in pleasure resting his hands against Doumeki's chest, squeezing the fabric of his uniform in ecstasy. His thoughts were all muddled and his judgment blurred by Doumeki's heated kiss. Indulging in Doumeki's fervent kiss, Watanuki shyly brushed his tongue against Doumeki's. Doumeki in response brushed back and soon both teens were tangled in the midst of a deep, sensual kiss, both refusing to part. Abruptly separating an a gasping desperately for air. Watanuki looked into Doumeki's eyes and quickly shot his eyes down, blushing madly.

"Hey, Kimihiro." Doumeki whispered, as he lifted up Watanuki's head to face him.

"Y-Yes?" Watanuki responded a bit flustered by Doumeki and his penetrating stare.

In a stoic face Doumeki murmured, "Did you make dessert?"

Blushing bright red, "N-NO!" Quickly Watanuki pushed away the bigger teen and continued down the path to school, "You're an ignoramus, why would you ask such a thing."

"You must be playing dumb," Doumeki said quickly catching up to the other teen. He wrapped the blue scarf around Watanuki's neck kissing lightly on his cheek. "I only wanted to know if you brought dessert."

"Why would you want to know something stupid like that?" Watanuki scowled.

"If you did, we could save the chocolate for later tonight when I take you home." Doumeki turned Watanuki's head toward him, kissing him for the second time. He let go of Watanuki, smirking and continued walking towards the school leaving Watanuki frozen in his tracks.

"Tonight…! Wait, tonight? What!" Watanuki sprinted towards Doumeki's side ranting and raving like he usually had done. "It just so happens I didn't make dessert so that means I won't be coming over! So there!"

"That's alright, I'll just go to your house, you can make me something there."

"Ah! Hey!" The argument carried on until they reached trip to school, but in the end Doumeki won much to Watanuki's dismay

* * *

So tell me how I did. I have one more chapter, and then this is done. I tried a different writing style, I didn't want to describe so much, I wanted to leave a lot of the fic to your imagination. I enjoyed it, what about you? Bye.


End file.
